rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Fight fight fight
"What... the hell... is that thing?" Swanson asked. The ugly brownish greenish being that used to be Anderson just looked back at him. "I've got no clue." Holmes whipsered. "RAAHHAHAHAHAHAH" The being yelled and it swung its arm at Jenkins. Jenkins assualt rifle fell from his hands and he was thrown back against a wall. His head started to bleed. The being picked up Jenkin's Assualt Rifle and began firing at the squad. 3 more soldiers went down. "Fire fire fire!" The Captain yelled. The remaining soldiers, including Swanson and Holmes, began to fire at the being. It screamed perhaps in pain no one could truely tell. Only after nearly a full magazine from everybody did it fall to the ground dead. However quickly after Shepard rose. From what used to be Shepard's mouth 5 more of the tiny bolbus things began to pop out. They attack 4 of which infected the dead soldiers. The other went into Anderson's old body. It rose again growling. This time it seemed pissed. The remaining soldiers tried to hold off their dead comrades. All the remaining men had to retreat. Holmes quickly grabbed his cutter, a tool he used for hacking, and quickly hacked Anderson. A tiny thing again tried crawling in his mouth. This time however it merely crawled back out, possibly realizing this couldn't be used. Holmes stepped on the boulbus thing and it popped. The soldier quickly got the upper hand and killed all of their dead comrades. They then began to hit their limbs with their weapons trying to break them off. They learned this wasn't that hard. "What the hell was that?" The Captain yelled. "We don't know sir." a soldier said. Another yelled. "I'll take a DNA sample find out." He pulled out a slide and cut off a peice of the monstrous thing. He put it in a slide and the slide inside his helmet. "Sir... the readings detect that this is some kind of... alien. Its got the DNA of Shepard mixed with whatever that thing was." "So those little bulbs can make us... alien? No doubt some kind of Covenant tactic." The Captain said. "Unlikely sir. This isn't like any Covenant creature encountered before. And readings indicate its at least 100,000 years old. Appears to have been kept in Cryostasis." "Great. Another species for us to fight." A soldier said. "Come on. We've still got a mission to do." They continued down the hallway. Soon they began to see green slime come down from some of the shafts. "Oh gross." Swanson said. "Yea I know." Holmes replied. They continued to go down the hallway. Eventually they saw something move. "Identify yourself." The Captain said. Soon a floating metallic creature stepped out. "What is it?" Holmes asked. "I don't know..." The Captain began. "But it looks a bit like the face of an Elite. I think we should kill it." He raised his weapon. All of a sudden the eye on the creature turned yellow. "I think its angry." Swanson said. The creature fired a yellow laser at The Captain. "Well fuck me." The Captain said. However the laser went behind him. The whole squad turned around and saw a burnt greenish brown thing. "Well... thanks creature." He told the floating thing. It turned around and began to fly away. "Hey where the hell are you going?" yelled the Captain. A voice came out over what sounded like an intercom. "Please follow my construct. All will be revealed shortly." "That voice.... not sure if it was interference or what but it sounded... synthesised." The Captain said. Everyone hurried to catch up with the floating thing. They came to a locked door. "Oh god. I'm going to hate finding out whats behind this one." Swanson said. The floating construc fired a blue laser at the door and a holographic key pad came up. It began to fire its blue laser at that. The door opened. Blue light washed over the remaining soldiers. "What the hell?" Swanson said. The scene goes to a view of the other side of the door revealing a monitor surrounded by thousands of floating constructs.